The present invention relates to a controlled oscillating damper according to the preamble of claim 1, which is known from document EP-A-1 070 872 of the same Applicant.
This document describes an oscillating damper comprising a housing defining a chamber filled with damping fluid, an oscillating plate moving inside said chamber and placed so as to divide the chamber into two sections of variable volume, and at least one passage created in the oscillating plate to enable the fluid to pass from one section to the other during the motion of said plate. The damping fluid is a magneto-rheological or electro-rheological fluid and an electrically controlled excitation device is arranged in the aforementioned passage in order to control the resistance of the fluid flow through said passage.